


Shut up and dance with me

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, She said shut up and dance with me.Penelope is bored at a function. Gordon comes to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After copious listens to Shut Up And Dance With Me. A little fic idea came to mind. So here it is, my first Pen And Ink.

The party was dreadfully boring.

Lady Penelope stood by the rather extravagant buffet and took a sip from her glass, her eyes scanning the room around her.

Penelope found these functions tedious, but knew she had to attend them to keep up with her socialite image. The people around her were dull, boring and bland. The conversation felt stiff and forceful, no one was acting like they usually would.

These functions were always about proving who was the best, who had the latest fashions and who had the best topic of conversation.

It all felt quite stifling to Penelope. It was too formal and too rigid. It was like none of these people around her had ever had fun.

With a sigh, Penelope put her glass down and wandered into the crowd, hoping she could find anyone she knew.

What she hadn't counted on was actually finding someone she knew, someone not usually seen around these functions.

In among the crowd was Gordon, idly chatting away to a waiter in a rather fetching suit.

Penelope stood there, wondering what was going on, then Gordon turned his head and caught her gaze.

Gordon flashed Penelope a beaming smile and made his way over to her.

"Gordon, what are you doing here?" Penelope hisses to him as he reaches her side.

"What does it look like? I'm rescuing you." Gordon replies, his brown eyes amused.

"From what, exactly?" Penelope asks, folding her arms.

"From boredom of course." Gordon smirks up at her, "did you know you could die from it?"

"I am not bored." Penelope responds. Gordon chuckles.

"So that's why you were glaring around the room at the buffet table." Gordon gestures to the table, "I was watching you earlier."

Penelope turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. " I am not bored." She repeats.

"Sure." Gordon replies drily, "and Grandma makes the best cookies. Look, I'm here now so we may as well..."

"What?" Penelope asks.

"Dance?" Gordon gives her a hopeful look, "Please? I even worse my best monkey suit for you."

Gordon does a fancy twirl to show off his suit, then holds out his hand for Penelope to take.

Penelope looks at Gordon for a few seconds, debating whether she should, and the look in his eyes alone are enough for her to decide, _what the hell!_

Penelope takes Gordon's hand and he gently leads her out to the dance-floor.

The floor itself is of a beautiful stone marble and the couples dancing on it are slow and delicate. The music accompanying them is melodic and soothing. Careful and quiet. Something music to dance to should never be.

After a few minutes of slow dancing, with Gordon leading Penelope in an arch around the floor, the two of them start to get a little bored.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Penelope says once the music has stopped.

"You can thank Virgil for teaching me." Gordon replies with a grin. "He's got a lot of patience for teaching."

Penelope stifles a laugh, her eyes amused. "I can see that!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an excellent student!" Gordon declares, "after I stopped treading on his feet that is."

Penelope let out a little giggle and smiles at Gordon, "he's done a good job."

"Really?" Gordon asks his eyes hopeful, "I practised so much."

"You were great out there." Penelope confirms, holding her hand out as the music starts up again, "shall we dance again?"

Surprisingly, Gordon frowns and shakes his head. "Not to this."

Penelope lowers her hand. "Then what exactly shall we dance to then?"

Gordon looks at Penelope mischievously and she sees that he's now holding a holodeck in his hands. "You'll soon see."

Before she can stop him, Gordon races off towards the musicians and gets them to stop playing.

Penelope stands on the floor with her head in her hands, too embarrassed to witness what was happening, when suddenly she hears a familiar beat fill the hall.

She hasn't heard this song in years, it was a favourite of her mother's and it was a song she knew she had told Gordon about long ago.

She had told him about how she would play it and dance all around the room, her mother joining her and how they would dance until they laughed. 

Now Gordon was making his way over to her, his hand out, inviting her to dance with him.

"Don't hold back on me now, Penelope." Gordon says, his eyes hopeful.

Without thinking, Penelope takes his hand and Gordon pulls her into the dance.

For the first few beats, Penelope is shy. She is aware that every eye is on her and Gordon.

But Gordon seems to sense her hesitance and quietly whispers, "Don't look back, just keep your eyes on me," as he leads her around the hall.

She does as he asks and pretty soon she loses herself to the dance, laughing as Gordon spins her haphazardly around the floor. Not caring one little bit of the eyes watching all around her.

Then the music fades and she finds herself pulled into a bow with Gordon grinning down at her.

And to their surprise, applause rains down in the hall.

Gordon gently lifts Penelope up and they look around the room in amazement.

The crowd had wanted some entertainment, something to spark the night, and Gordon and Penelope had provided that spark.

Gordon looks at Penelope's awestruck face and smiles, "Are you bored anymore, Milady?"

Penelope looks at Gordon and laughs, a musical happy sound and shakes her head. "No, can't say I am bored anymore."

Gordon grins, "Then consider my work here as done!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
